Spiderman Year One Volume 1 with excerpt for Volume 2
by Michael.ramos2780
Summary: Peter Parker a man born in a world of violence and of oppression must learn and understand how the world works meanwhile finally learning responsibility in a fearful new America in a terrifying post-apocalyptic world.


**Prologue**

Life has ups and downs, from centuries past to frontal present. Sometimes

in life, Peter, we don't get answers, we don't get politicians, we don't get people, and ,sadly, we don't get criminals. But here is the truth. Life needs heroes, they need generations to keep on going, they need hope, but more than ever they need leaders and Peter. You are hope, you are the next generation. For god's sake, you are the reason why we had to leave to keep you in the balance from those who separate us from you from those who rot away money for greed and evil, from those who only want showmanship and fools but no matter what you do you're going to change the world and inspire many others to do the same and follow you. To me you will always be my son, my guide, my way, my heart, and my life. Please Peter, don't follow who do evil. Follow those who do right. Be my son, be my heart, be my power, and be my responsibility.

~Ben Parker

"Peter wake up. Come on Peter, wake up."

Slowly, Peter opens his eyes to see his parents looking at him.

"How are you doing son?"

"Alright, dad." said Peter as he gets up and hugs his parents.

Quietly, Peter whispers, "I had another nightmare."

His father holds Peter in his shoulders and said, "We all have nightmares, but sometimes we have to ignore them to see the truth."

Peter quickly replies, "But it was the one with the spiders and the water-"

His father cuts him off by saying, "How about this, I take you to the library and after that we get some ice cream. How's that sound?"

Peter smiles and said, "Alright. Are you being serious?"

His dad picks him up and said, "Yes. Of course."

Peter asks, "Why can't everyday be like this?"

He replies, "Then life would wouldn't be fascinating."

Peter gets ready and moves to the car meanwhile Ben and Mary Parker are yelling, "Are you alright?"

He yells, "Yes, I'm ready to go!"

Peter gets comfortable on to his seat with his books and mask. They all are in the car driving off. Peter sees nothing but leaves dropping from the sky. Looking at them made him zone from reality to his mind, quickly remembering the spiders. With the library just around the corner, Peter's mother asks, "Peter, what book do you want to read? How about Shakespeare or chemistry?"

Peter runs from one part to the library to another with a woman looking at him with a smile. Peter smiles back by grabbing a huge book on spiders and seeing the variations and colors of arachnids there are. In the end, Peter grabbed ten books. Peter asks his dad, "Why?"

His father replies, "Why what?"

"Why is there a lot of falls and steps?"

His father quickly hugs him while leaving the library not saying a word but Peter imaging falling from a high place with spiders on his mind nothing but fear and height grounding him. Now in the car, his father tells him, "People in this city are afraid and stuck their fear of change and of reckoning. See that building that's Oscorp industries. My friend and my ally, Norman Osborn, works there. He owns it but one thing that I never told anyone is that he has power and he has fear but so many are afraid that power can be good but if it's used responsibly of course." Peter's father quickly turns and sees OCP guards everywhere around Manhattan. Finally, Peter sees fear turn into his father's eyes and face. They park their car and enter Oscorp. Peter looks up at Oscorp and its humongous height in awe. Peter's father shakes hands with the man, the man known as Norman Osborn. Norman said, "Hello Ben, how are you doing?"

Ben replies, "Mary, everyone, oscorp has never been better without you."

He gets a chuckle or two with Ben before asking if he can see his desk. Norman responds, "Of course Ben. This is your company just as much as it is mine."

Ben quickly rushes to his room and says nothing. The desk was a mess and had pictures of dead bodies on it. He sees a note that said give us the serum, your secrets, and lastly your tests. Ben quickly runs out and grabs his family. Norman says in a calm manner, "Have a nice day, Parker."

Norman gets up to a guard and says, "Follow him and be ready."

They finally arrive home with Ben taking Peter up and saying, "You alright?"

Peter nods. Ben quickly gets a thermometer and puts it in his mouth smiling and says, "You're fine."

Peter said, "What about the spiders?"

Ben kisses Peter in the forehead and said, "There are a lot of creatures in the night that strike fear including monsters, ghouls and goblins but they're not afraid but scared."

Peter asks, "But don't they mean the same thing?"

Ben responds, "No, in terms of the English dictionary, yes, but in terms of minds they each mean one thing. Fear brings it outside but being afraid is totally something else. A beast of its kind."

Peter smiles said, "Goodnight, dad."

Ben quickly kisses him. Right away he gets packing and grabbing his notes. Ben yells, "Mary we have to go now!"

Ben quickly grabs a black box with a serum that reads spider genetics. He looks at his son crying and saying, "I'm so sorry."

He quickly bites his finger and injects Peter with the serum. He quickly grabs Peter and Mary, and goes to the car. Peter wakes up saying, "What's going on dad! Where are we going?"

Ben said, "Your uncle Ben and aunt May's house."

They arrive finally dropping Peter and going inside by telling them, "We can't stay. It's too dangerous. People will die and Peter needs a family more than ever. Please we promise we will be back."

Ben grabs a paper and starts writing his message to his son. He finishes everything giving the letter to Uncle Ben. Both Mary and Ben come up to their son. Mary kisses Peter and said, "I love you. Remember that."

Ben tells Peter, "Remember to never be afraid. Be strong. Remember, be strong. I love you."

They rush out to the car seeing the OCP scouting all over New York City.

Mary yells to Ben, "We left our goddan son! Ben we left our son."

Ben said, "I promise, we will be back."

Ben hugs Mary and repeats, "We will be back. Promise, I promise."

They arrive at the airport around 1:30 a.m. Ben gets their tickets for their flight. Ben grabs Mary's hand tightly and smiles.

"We will be back, I promise."

They slowly enter and board the plane smiling, repeating "We will be back, I promise….."

From afar people see the

2:30 get ready for take off

They see..

The plane go up

All the people scream and yell as they see the plane blow up and fall. Everyone cries as they watch the 2:30 go down.

Peter slowly looks at the window of an image of his parents and an echo of his parents saying we will come back I promise.

I promise

I promise

I promise

I promise

Marvel

Spider-Man

Year one

Characters created by Stan Lee

Idea by Michael Ramos

Written by Michael Ramos

Edited by Kiyoshi

"Peter!"

Right away, Peter wakes up.

He dresses himself and runs to the restroom while hitting himself along the way "Ow!"

Finally ready, he yells, "Aunt May! I'm ready!"

 **Chapter 1 Life and Liberty**

Aunt may says, "Get your toast and-. Peter, wait!"

Peter runs out of his house and starts running to his school. Peter finally arrives and talks to his teacher, Miss Carson, "I'm late aren't I?"

She said, "Yes, but that's a bit of an understatement."

Peter quickly realized that he forgot his homework. He then runs outside to take a break. Quickly, Peter runs out of the school. Peter grabs his phone and puts on his earphones selecting the song "Walking on Sunshine."

Peter starts running all over the east side of Queens. Peter right away starts to figure out that he has nowhere to go but home. Leaving his reckless plan hopeless. Peter opens his door to his aunt May and uncle Ben's house revealing its old but also modern design. Peter rushes past aunt May and locks himself in his room, fumbling around trying to find his old mouse. Aunt May opens the door and said, "Peter, I heard that you weren't in school today. What were you doing?"

Peter responds, "I don't know. Just checking out old places."

Aunt May starts saying, "You mean the old abandoned Oscorp buildings."

Uncle Ben stands next to the door. Aunt May yells, "Peter answer the damn question!"

Peter screams, "Yes! Yes, I did. I did it to find the remains. The compounds, and energy for the new solar project."

Peter said, "I'm sorry for everything."

Peter quickly pleads to aunt may to go away. Peter slowly looks at pictures of his parents reminiscing about the past. He goes on the internet and searches about radioactivity and its effects. Peter finds out about the Oscorp tower and his father's partner Norman Osborn. According to reports, he was working on improving natural strength through a regenerative process. Peter starts working all night until he finally realizes that he is interested in getting into a future trip. Peter starts to realize how bored he is with everything. He wakes up the next morning to talk with uncle ben. He tells him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell aunt May about what happened. I understand I haven't been the best son in the world. It's just that dad and mom- It's just why hasn't anyone told me about them. About their true past, their deal?" Peter gets up without saying a word and opens the old creaky door. Aunt May tells uncle Ben, "What are we going to do with him?"

Uncle Ben replies, "I don't know, May. But Peter- It's not his fault. None of it. He is just different."

Aunt may says, "We raised him. We took care of him. We love him, and knowing how life is always straight forward and all, it will just be a while til he gets it." Peter finally arrives to school only to immediately get hit by Andrew.

"Sorry Peter, we thought you were one of those little bugs."

Peter responds angrily, "I can't deal with you fucking up my life. Andrew please." Andrew grabs his backpack and smashes it. Peter breaks down while looking at his smashed up utensils. The day goes by and peter directly hears his teacher

Mr. Warren saying, "Alright class, I understand we have had quite a straightforward school year but we have gotten an invitation to Mar Warren's and Doctor Curt Connors' new experiment on genetically modified arachnids. She continues on explaining the future on the bugs and its purpose not only for cures but for future testing on military forces aiding the government."

Peter quickly yells, "When can we sign up!"

Norman Osborn grabs one of the spiders and says, "The spider is a quite an interesting creature but it's also very weak without control and teaching. Don't you agree, Mr. Carlos?"

Carlos shivers nervously while saying, "Yes. Of course sir."

Norman yells, "Where is my goddamn coffee!?"

Norman starts discussing his future plans to build a bigger Oscorp station and build a bigger O.C.P.M.E. He then asks, "How is the Parker kid doing, Carlos?"

Carlos quickly replies, "He is doing well."

Norman further asks, "Is he keeping his distance from our operations?"

"No, sir" Carlos responds. "He is investigating old Oscorp buildings."

Norman chuckles and said, "If he finds anything out, you know what to do."

Peter gets out of school walking and sees a white van with a black mirror. He questions in his mind, "What is going on?"

Peter ignores everything and goes home. At home, uncle Ben says, "Peter. Here. This box contains everything on your mother and father. Even the most disturbing stuff."

 **Chapter 2 Unravel**

Peter quickly checks his watch to figure out what time his bus will be leaving to the demonstration the following day. Peter runs to catch a taxi. Finally in the taxi, Peter tells the driver, "Hey drive to Grand Central, please and thank you." While the taxi driver is driving, Peter takes out his phone to put his music on. Putting the song hands of time slowly he crouches down looking at the city as it dwells into dawn. Peter whispers, "I'm not a person of modesty, but I am a child with intensity."

Peter comes out of the taxi and gives the driver a twenty. He looks at the buildings with awe and slowly walks to the sushi bar. As he walked, he watches the news caster J Jonah Jameson talk about president Osborn and his refusal to live in the white house. Jameson said, "There has been shootings left and right, all over New York City. Crowds chasing each other like dogs.. What gives us the right to do this to our fair city or to destroy these protesters dreams for equality in homosexuality terms as well. Even I don't agree with their with their mindsets."

Peter looks away while he places his order at the sushi bar. He wonders to himself; What can the world do when people like these can't control themselves. Peter walks out with the New York breeze blowing towards his face. He quickly runs to grab his cab and he yells, "Wait!" But he trips and falls down onto a puddle. Looking at his reflection, he slams the puddle in anger. He quickly looks up and sees O.C.P.M.E. taking two children away as they yell, "Please, help me! Please!" They quickly beat up their parents yelling, "Look. We are taking your children. We have asked you for your benefits but you don't cooperate with our transaction." The man pleads, "We beg of you, Mr. Osborn will get his payment but please don't take my children!" The guard shoots him. His blood splattered all over the ground. Peter looks down and cries. He grabs a cab. While he is in the taxi, he watches the tv screen inside the vehicle in horror. He gets out with nothing but shock in his eyes and then he runs inside to finally realize tomorrow is the trip and that his life was about to change. He then grabs his backpack and gets ready with Aunt May yelling, "Dinner is ready!" He looks blankly at the backpack knowing what is going to happen next.

 **Chapter 3 One Change of Difficulties**

The morning sunrise drops as the cool air rises from the bottom of the floors and Peter wakes up saying, "Oh, what a wonderful day this can be." He runs to grab his backpack and finishes up his daily routine. Running quickly to the school bus awaiting him. Peter yells, "Bye, Aunt May! Goodbye, Uncle Ben!" They respond, "Goodbye, Peter." Peter gets onto the bus, smiling, looking around at people. He starts to wait and wait until he can get off to see the clear sky. As soon as he got off, he quickly enters his classroom.

"So for once you're not late, Mr. Parker?" said his teacher.

"No, ma'am." he responds. "I apologize for everything it's just that all this talk about genetic and radioactivity mixed into different species of arachnids interests me to a peak."

"Alright, Mr. Parker, alright." "Alright, let's all prepare yourselves for our trip."

He finally smiles at her. Peter starts walking while reading a book about genetics and radioactivity. Peter starts walking towards the bus with all his books before he saw a blond woman and tripped with all his books. He quickly looks up from the ground hearing her say, "Do you need help?" "Yes", Peter said as he smiles. The blond girl looks at Peter with glittering eyes and smiles

"You okay?"

Peter responds, "Yes.. by the way, what is your name?"

"Gwen Stacy. Came from Chicago. You know where in the end of the school year and all." She smiles and says, "I will see ya around."

Peter says, "Yeah, around."

Finally entering the bus ready for the future that has come which is what he is reading off of his sheet given by his teacher. While riding in the bus peter looks out as he saw homeless people get shot, mauled, or turned in. The bus slowly crosses over the rigid old bridge leading to the main island of Manhattan. He feels like the bridge is going to fall. He then starts writing about all he sees, slowly dissecting all the homeless and all the poor helpless pedestrians walking and opening old destroyed blocks filled with the most unthinkable people. Peter finally sees how the city drastically changes when arriving on the other side of the bridge. Peter sees the small museum next to central park and it brings a smile to his face. Finally coming to a stop, Peter quickly runs while his teacher smiles at Peter. They all line up, ready.

His teacher says, "Alright now, we have to be altogether. Please do not run and do not change directions."

Peter starts walking with everyone while he has a huge smile on his face. They all see the doctor and machine.

"Now I want you to meet Dr. Connors who is the head of this experiment with benefactor Norman Osborn, who is not only the head of oscorp. He is our president so give a hand to Mr Norman Osborn."

Everyone claps except for Peter. Instead, Peter looks at Osborn strangely.

Norman starts saying, "I am proud to fund Dr. Connors' experiments on genetically alternating radioactivity experiment for you all, but more importantly, inspire you, your the next generation, who will change the world. Now, watch as you see the next generation of evolution. Thank you."

As Norman steps down, he runs into Peter as he says, "Mr. Osborn!" He turns around and says, "Wait." "Peter Parker, how are you doing! I haven't seen you in years!"

Peter says, "Good. I'm really excited for this experiment and its changes."

Norman responds, "Yes, I am excited as well. As the development for this will be paid off."

Norman then says, "Before I leave, I have to tell you something if you ever need a job or anything call me here is my card."

Peter says, "Thanks." as he sees the machine turn, the lights flickering and everything rumbles. Peter sees as everything starts shaking. Dr. Connors looks at Peter while yelling, "Everything will be alright!" Peter notices a light that was about to fall. He runs and pushes his teacher out of the way before one of the lights come down. After saving her, he sees a ball of energy hit in the middle of the giant machine with two sides. The ball flies off to peter and lands on Peter's hand. He feels something biting him and a burning sensation. He quickly gets up yelling with blood flowing all over his hand with the spider standing still. Peter flails his arm to get the spider completely off. He then falls down as he sees someone kill the spider. Peter starts vomiting blood and going into a trance while Doctor Connors holds onto him as he completely passes out.

 **Chapter 4 The Beginning**

Bright lights shining down eyes and ears. Doctors start clicking pens and whistling their tunes. With eyes opening and blinds flapping by the winds and slipping shots. People surround him every minute with his eyes closing to sleep again. He wakes up to a dark hole hearing rats and screams. He sees long hallways of blood and bleach. His mother and father strung up on a pole with barbwire. He finally starts seeing fire and flames with spiders eating his parents flesh. Eyes shutting down and the fresh scent of burning flesh and arachnids. Going through every room seeing bodies hanged with cut legs strewn everywhere. Next to seeing a man begging for change coming outside of his pocket are gold as he touches the man as he yells "FREEDOM! THANK YOU! FREEDOM!" Straight away a warrior's armor is set and behind it is a child getting hit repeatedly with batons and spiked bats clammed with jagged nails. He quickly puts on the armor and red helmet found on the ground. He quickly jumps in and beats relentlessly on the man, grabbing the bat and slamming it on his head. The little girl quickly hugs him tightly saying, "Don't let go." He starts walking with the girl slowly dusts away and evaporates to becoming part of his wind. He looks around at a destroyed city with death all around with loud screams. He quickly runs within a room and a blind man giving him freedom while creeping to a killer. He sees a dead woman next to him holding her with blood dripping on his hands. He walks towards dying crowds and slaves surrounding burning buildings. He sees a man on top of a roof becoming a demon, destroying everything. He falls into a large void of giant glass and memory cutting his entire flesh. He wakes up slowly opening his eyes to see everyone. Aunt May quickly hugs peter.

"Aunt May, what are you doing here?" Peter asks.

Aunt may replied, "You passed out and were poisoned by the spider remember?"

Peter reluctantly says, "Where are my clothes and why do I feel a bit different?"

"Its likely nothing", she says "But it might be just the medicine."

The doctor enters the room. "Alright Mister Parker, let me just take some samples and by tomorrow, you will be out of here free and refreshed."

The doctor picks up the needle and immediately breaks when the needle tries to pierce Peter's skin. He says, "Funny. Um, no one has ever been able to break a needle before."

Quickly Peter looks with shock and says, "Maybe it was already broken, doctor." Many hours pass by and Aunt May gets ready to leave while Uncle Ben enters to kiss peter on the head. Before he leaves, he sits down to speak with Peter. Aunt May says, "I will wait outside."

"Alright", Uncle Ben replies. He starts whispering to Peter as he is asleep.

"Listen Peter. I know I haven't been there for you the past few weeks, I know if you were still 10, I would owe you ice cream and a fishing day but those days are coming to an end. You're growing up and you're already going to be sixteen in two months but I just don't know what to do with all these questions. Unknown questions. I can't explain them, I just want you to understand I'm trying as a father and as a uncle. You are my responsibility and hopefully when you wake up I can teach you those great powers you will need as a grown man." Uncle ben starts slowly building tears from the edges of his eyes and keeps telling Peter, "I love you son even if we have differences." Uncle Ben gets up and leaves looking at a sleeping Parker. The following day arrives and Peter starts packing his stuff looking at old pictures of his family and of the family with him in present. Aunt May asks, "Peter. Are you ready to go?"

Peter says, "Yes, I am."

He starts looking around and turns back to look at both Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He starts saying, "I am really happy for everything." He starts spitting and vomiting. "Excuse me." Peter hurries to the restroom. He looks at his ear which is dripping down white fluid as he tilts his head and spits blood. Peter right away shakes himself up. "I am fine. I'm fine." He gets out and tells Aunt May and Uncle Ben, "A fly got stuck in my mouth." He then smiles. He closes the door and turns back. He sees web gunk on the floor. He shrugs it off and leaves. While leaving to the car he sees a little girl running with her ball meanwhile hearing screaming yelling the name "KRISTY!" Peter quickly runs and pushes the car! The little girl looks at Peter smiling "Thank you". She takes a look at the car seeing the hand print with putting on a shocking surprising face. Uncle ben looks at the car with the stamped hand print he slowly puts a frown and a sense of worry in his face and says in his line of thinking one word Peter?

The T.V. is on.

"Hiya John! Whatcha drinking?"

"I'm drinking oz cola"

"Ozcola? What's that?"

"What! You never heard of ozjuice? It's not only one of the most delicious, delectable, and scrumptious drink ever, it's a delicious source of vitamin D!"

"Wow man! I never knew! I'm going to get one right now!"

"Ozcola! It's not only delectable but its ozerific!"

 **Chapter 5 Metamorphosis**

Peter gets home and is quickly worried and is constantly thinking about what has just happened over and over pinching his nails ever so slightly. Peter yells at Uncle Ben and Aunt May, "I'll be upstairs, if that alright?"

They reply to Peter, "We bought you new movies and books as well as new equipment."

Peter thanks them and rushes to his room. Peter picks up the movie cases and holds all of his stuff and quickly dumps it in a storage room. He pauses and starts to feel something in his ears. He goes to the bathroom and sees a slowly rotting ear. He touches his front teeths and they fall out. He yells, "My teeth!" He secures himself in his room feeling cold and musk. Peter unloads on his movies and comes around to "Enter the Dragon" and "Dirty Harry". He is set up, clinging to blankets and lonely nights watching many films. He starts to pause as he watches his movies thinking, realizing what is happening. He wakes up to the next morning and realizes his teeth is completely normal and fine. The more colder each day gets as he starts to finish all of his extra homework he missed. A week goes by he finally slips up and trips on a box which Uncle Ben gave him many months ago. He turns back and opens it. In the box, there's photos of chained people as well as a portrait of Norman and red paint spelling tyrant. He also finds different formulas that can be constructed to make a formula that can be used for traveling like a free grappling hook blueprints. Peter grabs the last thing in the box which is a map to the basement under Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house. But before he goes he hears a rumbling in the box. He reaches in and finds a voice recorder. He smiles but hears nothing leaving a dead end. Peter touches his ear as he feels an itch. His ear falls off. He starts crying while dropping down feeling abnormal. Grabbing a mirror and looks at himself. As more days go by, he records every change, every heal, every detail. Peter goes over every metamorphosis like falling body parts, bloody noses, and spit. Peter starts crying and breaking down looking down of the many changes he is feeling everyday. One day watches a movie. He starts to cripple himself of watching it and completely stops when the main character says, "Be afraid. Be very afraid." Peter collapses into a deep sleep having the nightmare he was expecting and waiting for. Suddenly, he pops up in another world filled with jacks and spades as well as bugs. Islands and many brains start collapsing into one and Peter starts getting mauled by different species of spiders. He then collapses but slowly through the muddles of his voice, he rises from all of it screaming. He starts getting foamed into a cocoon. One word freedom. The word freedom as Peter states in his stuffed mind is the witness of breaking from a rule and its prevalence. The whispers start getting closer and they whisper reborn you will be in the eyes of darkness and hope in the land of freedom. Peter wakes up and collapses onto the ground while hearing "Come Fly with Me" plays on his phone as well as a book that states the words "in freedom." Peter smiles and looks at himself and yells, "I feel freaking great!" He runs down the stairs with the song playing loudly. Aunt May and Uncle Ben starts saying, "Wow. He is in a rather good mood."

Aunt may smiles and says, "You only have two days until you have to go back to school. By the way, your finals will be in three weeks!" Peter runs outside and yells, "YES!" Peter starts to run to catch the subway. When arriving he sees a man holding a sign spelling freedom from the chains of this country. Peter arrives at the main island seeing the bright Times Square and the amazing beauty of the Empire State Building. Walking around and starts to see the beauty and smiles. Going past a store, Yoga Yoga Yogurt. Then, he sees her again. The beautiful blond girl. Gwen. He walks up to her and says, "Hi."

"Hi", she replies back "I haven't seen you in school but then again, I did hear what happened. The spider bite thing, you okay?"

"Yeah", he says, "I'm fine but i was wondering since I haven't really interacted with anybody, you know, in a while. Want to go out and get something to eat or something?"

Gwen smiles and says, "Yeah, y-yes." she studders "Oh, here's my number in case you want to talk or anything."

"Yeah, of course, I'll call you tonight."

Gwen says, "Alright, see ya later."

Peter starts feeling woozy almost turmoil inside. He sees a vending machine saying, "Hello! Welcome to the value shop! How may I help you." Peter starts looking at all of the options he starts building rage when he sees a picture of Norman Osborn with words spelling savior of our nation under god. Soon enough he gets back to Queens and runs into an old friend. He starts yelling, "Motherfucker! Where is my coffee and donut!"

One response from afar, "Up your ass!"

"Tyron!", Peter yells!

Tyron looks back and says, "Peter! My motherfucker."

Peter hugs him and says, "How are you doing?"

"Well, great. Besides these motherfucking cunts and their slow ass days."

Peter says "Well, I hope everything changes for you. Remember, you're my friend. Ever need help or anything-"

Tyron quickly says, "I don't need your help but you will need mine!"

He then smiles and laughs rapidly as peter goes home. When he arrives home he overhears Aunt May and Uncle Ben argue about their bills and payments. Uncle Ben yells, "May! We can't afford to be buying crap!"

Aunt may breaks down in tears and yells, "Why can't we at all at least buy some things! Is it wrong to be pulled down!"

Peter wants to hear no more and starts to contemplate on what to do. The very next day, he walks past a building with a poster saying Luchadores battle. Peter thinks harder and harder but realizes the path he is about choose and is about to follow.

 **Chapter 6 Discovering Strengths**

Peter grabs his black shirt and jumps out of his window. Arriving at the construction site across the harbor at staten island. He right away picks up a pillar throwing it around. He right away picks a smile off his face as he lifts many things from a crane to a car throwing it around. Peter quickly grabs a lamp posts and throws it to a stores front window. Looking at himself he finally realizing that he has gone a bit far. Peter enters the building grabbing all the cash he finally realizes his power. All night passes as he just stares at his hands and quickly puts everything back and realizes how far he is going. Saturday creeps in as peter starts sewing a lucha mask and a shirt which is black and baggy ski pants. Peter late that night again goes out and arrives at the underground lucha libre fight club. Ya es tiempo a pelear!(It's time for the fight) Tenemos aquí el peleador el muerto!(Here is the fighter named death).Peter arrives at the booth saying i want to fight! Alright you want to fight he saids. Peter says yes i read sign that saids fight 300 dollars for one round in under 20 what's your name? Um the sit down you're next after el caliente. Peter is sitting down flinging his legs and and in wonder. He quickly gets up and hears El crushoror contra el mosca! Peter comes out and looks at the other figure in a stance yelling hey chicken shit fight me. Peter smiles and says you speak english holy shit. Names crusher jackass and i'm going to break your fucking face. Peter says let me do the honors big guy and quickly runs and slams his leg sliding. Starts jumping around. Finally punching him from the left side completely dazing him. Crusher starts slamming down and right away peter gets under him and picks him up. The entire crowd is in shock as well as awe of a tiny man with enough strength to pick him up. Slams him right down like a meteor down to earth causing a almost earthquake. The announcer yells el ganador el mosque! Peter raises his hands smiling at the light staring more and more till he stops for a second to take in a win. Getting all his money from the both. Peter quickly starts winning fights on after this day beating many lucha wrestlers beating each one making money. The night he met a tv producer by the name of lake lawson. Hey kid nice mask but i was wondering i'm the head manager of G3 tv station and it would be an honor if our very own late night show clark larsen cna interview this friday on live tv. Sure but why? Listen kid there are many reasons why has he starts spitting and blowing on his smokes first your abilities and gifts of strength are incredible plus we all need a fly. Peter says yes i will do it. Alright man see you this friday and by the way keep the mask. Parker as he wakes up in school remembering everything as time passes by passing his tests and completing his works as well as hanging out with the right person.

 **Chapter 7 Discussions of acts**

Peter! Peter! Uncle ben holds open the door and sees peter grabbing onto his stuff smiling. Your smiling ben says i miss that about you smiling even when we're in the worst of times. Um i have to tell you peter we may have to move out or move on from where we are we have to learn our mistakes. Peter hugs uncle ben telling him don't worry if you want we can go to that ice cream place across central park. Ben asks peter right now? He says yes lets go they start laughing. May we are going out! uncle ben yells meanwhile peter is grabbing a post car with this address drawing down on it from the parker family in LA. Peter and ben lick ice cream slowly staring at the homeless man having a sign exclamating the end of the world can come it will come! Right behind him was a ad of osborn smiling having a pin saying america is great again and again. Uncle ben starts saying i know what you are thinking it all comes down too what you know. I dont get whats going on the last day of school is this monday as a kid i am excited yes but i am extra excited to get around my life even tho my life is supposed to be school. But i am excited what about you uncle ben? What? Well oh he says i'm just doing whatever i can for the bills but like i said i don't think we are going to live long enough there to see an increase on my pay. I remember when we use to take you here as a kid you were innocent viable strong as well as intelligent and you were just a kid goddamn time flies. Remember the joke how far does a goose take to get from her eggs to the pond? Yes as peter smirks and uncle ben laughs that was a terrible joke. Lets go its getting late remember what happens when it gets late those gangs start trashing the place. You're talking about the shape gang right yes as uncle ben responds as he crouches down the long steps surrounding the area filled with trash and awkwardly high caliber bullets strued everywhere. Peter runs to uncle ben crashing with a hispanic family running away yelling sorry. Uncle ben yells hurry its starting! Peter runs as he sees the hispanic family getting mauled by the gang and hears nothing but screams and yells. Uncle ben starts saying listen peter i know how you feel about this the city and it's complete chaos. Listen uncle ben i don't want to hear it i understand. A loud sound hits as we come to the mayor of the city giving a toast i know times of our city haven't been up par with others or its negotiators but our president has raised our jobs and its economy by 40 percent this not only means success it also means for our city to give out his great celebration is our host president norman osborn! It's my great pleasure to be here for this local party i can say as he chuckles but i am here for those who doubt our country for those who doubt oscorops job reinforcements for those who doubt god himself because you are wrong because of incompetence or necessary evil because of fear and anguish because of untrust but i started as mayor like this man then i became president for the sake our nation and now look at our government is strong as well as living but i promise all of you who doubt will believe ever remember one nation under god as he smiled lifting his drink. Peter shuts off the tv he right away puts on his costume and jumps off to get to his next fight. Peter gets into the cab forgetting he has a mask on are you to rob me the man says loudly. No peter exclaims send me here i keep forgetting you're the fly guy on tv when all the freakshows come on. Peter yells freakshow dude i'm a normal guy like you! Hey man chill i was just making a point you know how times are. It's alright i just don't know either these times are bad. Alright we're here that will be hundred and seven dollars. Here peter angrily gives you cab drivers are become more like con artist then the cons themselves. Ha as he laughs in the cab. Last day of school gwen what are you doing this wednesday? Nothing but i wouldn't mind some company. Peter and gwen start getting closer as the bells begin to ring louder and louder. Then on tv starts rolling again as paparazzi catches actress julie ottman grabbing her groceries could this ben sign of a new line of products or a sign of a conspiracy? Find out here on TNC we report it you watch it for the sake our celebs! Tonight on Nyt president osborn has now spoken on our behalfs about the untrustworthy people of this city and country saying to trust him and to abide for this country. Next story is it right for transgenders to be in one bathroom specific or should we suck it up and accept this new species of human being that will be next right after this commercial break. Peter switches to another video on his phone adding to the live news reports as he sees a commercial for the new jude hawkens movie. Uncle ben reads his mail receiving the letter peter sent out. Not knowing it's from peter quickly realizes it's from peter. Peter! We have to talk about this money!

 **Chapter 8 Prompting Issues**

Slamming heads together in the ring smelling the money that's all it takes for just a couple of hundred dollars. Peter right away remembers blackie ganston asking the owner of the ring for protection money. Who works for blackie who knows peter exclaims to himself while speaking on his audio recorder. Even tho i was happy i was also confused of the system i was dealing with uncle ben finally realized he keeps repeating he realizes the money he will eventually figure out the job. I don't even remember what day it is anymore because i hardly even sleep. Uncle ben yells peter please tell me about this money! Is it drug money,petty money or is it dirty money tell me which one is it peter! Peter gets up in shame and quickly opens his closet to reveal his costume. Oh peter exclaims ben. Listen uncle ben peter saids its cash i beat people up in ring side battles like boxing. Like a underground fight club? Peter then responds no and yes. Peter but how your you can barely lift a freaking vacuum cleaner!Peter shows uncle ben lifting a entire desk with one arm. He then bows down breaking in tears. What have i done? Peter right away hugs him saying it all began with the spider that one little accident. Peter finally sees potential as a man catches him in costume saying i'm surprised you haven't went for the big right away thinks about everything he has done quickly sighting another opportunity. Hosting of a party meanwhile inviting peter and as more weeks go by more money catches on. Peter starts to drink at parties becoming more and more in solitude. Hi i am mercy a girl comes up to him. The girl sits on top of peter saying like the big black mask makes you look hot. Peter's mind grows even more weary over week. Gwen picks up and tries to call peter leaving zero notes. The peter grabs her and starts kissing her quickly pushing her then forgetting everything week's become blurs. Peter finally wakes up getting some coffee drinking it. Peter sees gwen smiling at her. Gwen asks what are you doing now? Peter then says i'm sorry for everything i have been going to parties and just having too much fun. Jesus you smell of alcohol and sweat! Peter then says i'm sorry for everything to be honest i haven't been myself not even a little bit. Listen gwen! Peter yells i am sorry i haven't been taking care of our friendship or whatever. Gwen turns back and looks with disappointment i understand she responds but what i will never get is what makes you sleep now what makes you think? Whatever it is i hope you realize it's making you sick and become whatever your becoming. Right away home peter sees uncle ben outside the front porch. Peter asks is everything okay? No he responds no it really isn't. When i was a kid it was just about toys and girls now it's about drinking and late night partying. Do you know i feel when i see you come home drunk tired wasteful smelly sinful how it feels? Peter do you know how it feels! Listen to me! You are not my father you are not anybody in my life to be caring shitting or even living with do you understand! Ben quickly yells i do understand! I thought you cared but no it was always about oscorp the world and now your underground fame you have!You don't care but i do! Peter you're becoming a man when you become a man you have different identities in order to find yourself please peter with great power must also come Peter finishes great responsibility i know. Uncle ben sighs and leaves by saying good luck tonight with that fight it seems you will need it son.

 **Chapter 9 Fight for decisions**

Peter grabs his coat and leaves right away. A limo zooms past peter coming to a screeching halt. A man with a nice tucked suit comes out of the swifting long door of an old 1958 Chevy Camaro saying, "Good evening, Mr. Parker! Yes, young man, It's me. I wanted to ask you if today would be a great day for a party. Well, yes. Of course but I have a-. Right away." Osborn got cut off and says, "Meeting, right? Or a struggle of some sorts?"

Peter says, "I guess one day is not terrible to miss."

"Of course young man of course!"

Right away peter gets into the car zooming as the sun slowly goes down and it turns to night. Osborn starts sprawling into conversation, "So, young Peter. Ever wondered about the lights of New York?"

"No Mr. Osborn"

"Well, It's all about options, opinions, and lifestyle. Ever wondered about my ring? It's the same thing as the lights, it's all connected in a mythological way. Leaving it all in the balance of a shiny blue gem. See that power plant? It's energized and connected to Oscorp tower the biggest building in the entire city."

Peter slowly looks at his hands and looks at osborn's realizing how similar they have become but with outer lines but with mine connecting and his farther reaching. Osborn continues to talk and talk about his change in the world and how he has long chained his humanity onto the city.

"Peter, my boy, are you awake?"

"Yes, sorry, I was just distracted."

"By what, son? The buildings, the sea, the woman?"

As Osborn smirks and starts swerving, driving down to the huge house across the street of the Oscorp building.

"My boy the world can be black or pink or even just red plain red but I prefer white."

Peter steps out of the car with flashing lights and huge cameras. Norman gives Peter a big red box.

"For you, my boy it's a big dark gift."

Peter unravels the ribbon and sees a black, tight, dress suit.

"Try it on. There is a bathroom to right after the entrance."

Peter steps into the big entrance while feeling heaven a shrug of uncomfort as he sees sculptures of gods and legends people with wine glasses and smiling gorgeous woman talking to suited up males. Peter enters the bathroom with the heavy smell of cocaine and cologne smacking his face left and right. Quickly suiting up, he treats himself to a smile and a mirror line. Peter enters back into the gold heaven filled with discomfort.

Norman grabs Peter and says, "How do you like it? Peter, it's clinton's dream house filled with gods and contentment."

Norman continues, "Come to my room, we have a lot to discuss. So, Peter what is your opinion on god's?"

"Gods." Peter questions, "Well, they're more of a upper class, upper supplement, a higher crisis."

"Good one, Mr. Parker. There are a lot of gods ones with abilities, others with a potential to destroy everything civilization has created. That's why I have always despised them but admired them for their leadership and loyalty. Peter may I ask you, what's going on in your life?"

"Nothing, Mr. Osborn, but I hope everything will be okay."

"Everything will always be okay, my boy. Have you heard about the world?"

"The world, sir?"

"World, son. Everything is going on, well the world is a happy, living, breathing thing as well as building a world filled with vibrant colors and lives. The world is beautiful isn't it?"

Peter starts looking at osborn's library of books.

"What is this", he asks?

"Oh, Peter, the house of Osborn's. Everything. It's about the history. We, as Osborns, have gotten far into culture. Dating back to roman times. We were warriors, hunters, and kings."

Osborn goes on and on about the understanding of life and its kings.

"We all have shortcomings, Peter, but-" Osborn puts the book back, "-life is all that matters, kings and leaders control it all. But there is one issue with this world, Peter."

"What?"

"The pretentious person, the incompetent, the fools. It all adds up to completely tear our nation little by little. Have you heard of the rebels living under our city known as the Pretentious? Have you heard of the gangs, the criminals, the psychopaths known as the Incompetent? The Fools known as the poor that live in the village part of our city. I can't wait for that somebody to come knock on my door. I can't wait for that little spider."

Peter begins sipping on a bottle of soda given to him.

"Listen, Peter. It's getting late. Head home for some rest. I know that in two days you have a big match. Miss Corela, take Mr. Parker home."

Peter asks, "Want the suit back?"

"No, Peter. Keep it. Think of it as a reminder of things to come. I'm sure of it."

Slowly, Peter is taken with Miss Corela only to see a smirk from osborn as the door closes. _What was that feeling I got as I started walking through the hallways of the mansion!?_ Peter exclaims in his mind. _How can a man live in such place. How can all these people be here?_ Peter arrives at the car with the driver and leaves with nothing but blank thoughts and a feeling of mystery in everything. Peter sees the city as midnight strikes All the windows and pieces start changing leading it up to just locking everything. Peter arrives with no thoughts just exhaustment. He sees Aunt May on the front porch.

"Aunt May, how are you feeling?"

"Not good, Uncle Ben isn't doing well."

"Have you taken him to a doctor or to the hospital?"

"No! Peter. No. We are getting older and older and you with your wild persona and your vicious night stalking isn't helping this family. Listen, Peter, if you comeback ever do please change and become different don't let your past guide you into that hole that everyone gets stuck in. Get inside, someone's here."

Peter opens the door and a hand with red color nails grabs peter. Right away Gwen smiles and says, "I never forgot and I know you never forgot either."

Peter smiles and begins to say, "Never did forget. He grabs her and lifts her leaving a nice day for everyone."

My mom was a catholic a well being one at that time. But once this city and nation went all for it she finally realized the negatives of it. It was like a wake up call to her it was strange. After that she went on strike on osborn but once he noticed her activities as well as her movement growing her entire club or shall we say followers were missing. But the following month i saw her and her followers hanged stripped down to their knees with blood written in words saying our nation's greatest city this nation was built on freedom and the right to speak. But norman osborn our fare president cut all that down and burned the declaration shutting us out of our freedom. But then again did we ever even have freedom in the first place was it even real was it even positive? No maybe it wasn't i keep saying. I wonder if i shall continue what my mother was starting or stop altogether. I must pray or ask myself~Clint brown

 **Chapter 10 Endings With Solid Truths**

Two lovers in bed revealing there secrets to each other one revealing truths and the other bigger truths. Aunt may yells loudly it's time to go the president has issued us to the rockefeller center in the city get dressed you two hurry! Peter sees gwen say i forgot my toothbrush. Peter grabs his and washes it he saids. She smiles at him saying you don't care do you? Peter replies no i do but only when it aids my family or it endangers them. Peter sees from afar saying in his thoughts not only is she beautiful with her green eyes or blond hair she is incredible with perseverance and intelligence. Peter goes and hugs her back holding tightly and saying i like you a lot. She looks at him i know you do. Peter chuckles whimpering that was corny. She starts smiling and saying corny but cute. They both lock lips and start holding each other around. Peter says we have to go. I know she says but you're keeping me from going. Laughs are spread everywhere like two children holding hands for the first time. Time passes by with peter and gwen finally walking to the center holding gwen's hands tightly. As peter passed by a alley he sees a dead resistance soldier bleeding next to a wounded old man. The man yells oppression will kill us this city is poison you hear us! Gwen tells peter don't listen to them or look just keep going. Peter and gwen finally after an hour of looking at blood and destruction they are tired with peter jokingly saying i wish aunt may would of taken us in a car but well she left early leaving us to rot. When arriving aunt may pushes them toward the huge crowd. American flags everywhere swerving left and right. A huge cover is blocking on the center stage with a huge balcony looking towards us like the emperors who watched gladiators kill them self for self pleasure. Our song plays as dancers with american face paint dance and smile with norman osborn coming out to greet us from his tower. Good morning america osborn says i like to tell you all our country is doing better than it has ever been the past fifty two years. Our military is steady,stocks are balanced and the crime rate is at perfect we are not perfect! We still have the disgusting atheist our traitor to our country! Show him to our world general! The general grabs the covers and reveals a tortured destroyed man with a nail sticking to his chest yelling HELP ME! Blood spurts everywhere with the people holding distrustful smiles. Everyone appears shocked with peter slowly turning into anger as gwen is in shock with the rest. This man is our traitor this germ in our country! Should we tolerate this?! No! We must annihilate,punish and burn these people who aim to destroy our peace! Uncle ben comes running yelling clint! Noran yells it seems this traitor has a ally. Uncle ben yells what did you do to him? Nothing mr parker would you like to join him in this steak? Aunt may yells ben please don't! Uncle ben looks at disgust at osborn turning back angrily with norman whispering to one of the OCPME to follow him. Now to begin our festival and our sacrifice! Clint yells while gushing blood. he will kill all of you! Listen to me! While yelling the men dressed in american robes and paint start pouring gasoline all around. Clint speaks louder saying he is the traitor! To god and to our free will! He doesn't stand for our rights he only stands for redemption! Norman starts riling up with anger and frustration and yells for the general to pick up the long clever! Do it he yells Do it! Right away he slashes clints right arm off. No as clint starts panting. Then right away another slash to the left. Leaving nothing but meat and a blood pool. No he starts crying. Grab your hearts world and your hand right on it. I pledge allegiance to the flag from the united states of america which it stands one nation under god to the liberty and justice for all The general and the painted men light up a match and let go with everyone yelling america! He blows up into fire bursting with fireworks with osborn grinning to the world on national television. Everyone puts a smile besides peter and gwen who look in horror of what has happened. President osborn yells let the festival commence. They then hang clints body up in the center for everyone to see as an example of an american traitor. Drums and trumpets whistle around smiling as they mop the floor. Peter walks around with gwen looking at the balloons and people dancing away. But peter still is constantly reminded of the man who was killed in front of everyone's eyes. Peter tells gwen he wants to go home after all this. But immediately is bombarded by a man who immediately tells him about acting,soda and plastic surgery. Peter tells them I'm not interested please excuse me. No sir wait he tells him at least grab a brochure of our city's most beloved possessions. Alright but please move. Peter holding tightly and tells her to go home and that he feels very much sick. Peter gets on board the subway. Peter twitches his fingers left and right exhausted and in shock of what he has seen. Arriving home he remembers that he has one fight left and the last fight he promises to do. Peter quickly puts on his black costume and rushes to catch a taxi. Still fresh on his mind is the death of that man and reasons why osborn inclines everyone to take his path. Peter opens up the brochure given to him while riding in the taxi. Doctor brian schitok best plastic surgeon in the city. Peter reads more and more till he arrives acting and art. Quentin Beck famous actor and famous stunt man has his own mind on art and excellence. Tinkerer the mad genius of new york with the prominence of Ai technology. Peter clicks his mouth at the idea of these people being the best and brightest. Aunt may back at home yells for peter as well as uncle ben who figures out osborn is everywhere following and learning. Uncle ben yells at aunt may that he will go out there and find him. Aunt may tells uncle ben to not go this city at night is the worst and is the darkest place it can ever be. Uncle ben smiles and hugs aunt may saying one last sentence i will be back. Peter arrives with asking who will he fight? No one kid your job is done take your million dollars and get the hell out of here! Listen to me! peter yells I have fought and promoted you all! The man turns back and tells him listen to me you little shit! You would be a nobody without me! And without your goddamn consent! To many you're nothing but a freak a sideshow so we can all look down and call you our own pet our gum stuck on our shoe! Peter looks at him dead on the eyes with no emotion being shown because of the mask covering his own dread. Peter turns back with no remorse. He leaves heading to a nearby store grabbing some soda. Uncle ben walks through the worst places in the city. A group of the local gang look at him with disgust. All five gather their bats and knives. Uncle ben calls peter over and over while screaming peter! Peter crosses through harlem as well as uncle ben who goes through a alley. The gang looks at him hi old man watcha doin after hours? A little smirk brightens up in the shadows with all of them ganging him up slamming him with bats batons. They gather their knives and stab him relentlessly each one telling the other how much cash does he have? I will take his watch one saids and the other yells hey got his shoes these nice shoes. Over and over the blade of their knives enter through him with the shots of the bats hitting his left shoulder and back. Peter comes across the alley hearing uncle ben moan of pain and sorrow. Peter rushes inside the dark cold place. The gang runs away jumping to the other side of the fence entering another zone of this gigantic city. Peter takes off his mask grabbing uncle ben and holding him tightly as he gushes blood. Peter I'm sorry son I'm sorry. No peter cries no not again not another. Uncle ben says sleep angel sleep little kid don't drown tonight live on as another maybe another being. He then slips as peter recollects his memories and his changes with uncle ben whispering be careful peter don't get lost in the basement again i love you son. Peters tears drop down like waterfalls all over his uncle's body as he is unable to control his anger and regret. He picks up his phone slowly calling an ambulance. Peter stays their holding his fallen heart as he cries continuously building up anger and a pool of water. Hour go by as the police and ambulance make their scene. He then goes home to see aunt may. Right away police are their everywhere asking questions to may even the toughest ones. Peter looks up as he comes to hug aunt may to see uncle ben's old gun. He quickly runs to it grabbing it rushing out. He gets on to many taxis holding the gun with the man asking it takes guts to kill a man even young man such as yourself. I won't kill them peter says i will end them. He arrives near the harlem pear center to see the gang about to rape a woman. One yells this girl has some huge tits and an ass. Peter yells hey! Holy shit it's the crying little shit. You killed him. Peter points the gun straight at all of them. Peter looks down remembering everything. He puts down the gun with the gang laughing you little prick couldn't even shoot us poor kid couldn't get over his little accident. Peter sees the girl bleeding as well as with her clothes ripped off. He grabs one of them and smashes him to the ground with breaking another man's arm. He then beats another one to the wall breaking their noses. He then grabs the last one slamming his legs down to the point of crippling him. The woman hugs him in happiness as well as crying of saturation. Peter just slams his head while walking the woman down to the local hospital. He leaves the woman breathing heavily with a beaten jaw. She whispers to Peter thank you. Peter smiles then leaves looking at the world and the stars realizing he can only feel one thing sorrow and remorse. Peter walks and walks feeling nothing. Peter switches his attention at a sign reading learn more be more and help more he turns to a man sleeping on the sidewalk. Can I be more or can I be less peter saids. He looks at the blinding lamppost spotting his eyes. He runs and zooms past every building every idea. Arriving home he grabs his backpack pushing stuff after stuff. He rips a piece of paper off his notebook writing his last not and records his first memoir. Peter grabs his recorder and saids this is my last and first.

Recording 1 My thoughts

This will be my last thought even my last lines but what I want to say is life has Inhibitions it has questions,thoughts and lines but how do we prepare ourselves when we know the truth when we know the climax

He writes his note to his last member of his family

Dear aunt may

I know these past weeks these past months have been different with me strongly believing in something and with uncle Ben understanding another but you changed everything you were our last crutch uncle Ben was out last crutch but now as time is shifting and our city our nation is losing hope I need to find my own path my own world my own home. Goodbye aunt may tell Gwen that I am sorry for everything

Sincerely Peter Parker

Peter tapes the note to the refrigerator running out with his last thought reminds himself where to go he remembers his paper on the 10 places he wants to go he gasps Japan. He rushes out. He runs and runs till he arrives the docks a cold dark mystic place filled with buffoons and lazy workers getting payed 90 an hour. Jumping quickly to the latest shipment of Clazico drinks he goes down under viewing the sea little by little seeing nothing but a small light with peter's last word is Osborn.


End file.
